pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GoldPikPik
Hi, welcome to Pikcanon-NOT! Thanks for your edit to the User:GoldPikPik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Pikmin (Talk) 20:24, 14 May 2009 Official Welcome I officially welcome you to Pikcanon-NOT. As you can see, a lot has changed since you first came here as an anonymous user. You can help more with the changes as I am putting you on my staff for Pikmin:Redemption, my fanon pikmin game. You may make changes with that game, but first you must ask a sysop(they are are all on my staff) if it is a big change. Happy editing! Here are the sprites for the Bronze Pikmin. It is your decision whether to use them or not. If you want me to make any changes, say so on my talk page. They Re-Released Both Pikmin Games for Wii Maybe you already knew, but the Pikmin games for the Gamecube are hard to find now (at least Pikmin 2 is.) If you haven't played the series before then you're in luck because they made remakes of Pikmin 1 and 2 for the Wii. However, if you live in the U.S. then the Pikmin 2 remake has not yet been released there. Portal-Kombat ive seen the wii games 4 pikmin 1... but i live in the us, so not 4 2 GoldPikPik 18:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) meh... uhh.. ?The one and only, Peanut64. oh my GOSH!!! its peanut64!!!! before i joined pikcannon not i saw ur posts (some of them) and now ur taking 2 me! so is sirpikmin!!!!!!! and portal-combat!!!!!!! 0_o wow lotz of famous ppl!!!!!!!!! GoldPikPik silver 16:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Come here to vote on the promotion of Peanut64. Here are your sprites for Silver Pikmin. As usual, write any suggestions on my talk page and they will happen. New Fanon game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have started a fanon game, Pikmin: Gold/Silver/Bronze and if you want 2 edit all u have to do is go 2 Sign up: Gold/Silver/Bronze, follow the instuctions, and begin!!!!!!!!! Two things: first:IMPORTANT!!:This wiki is going under the beta change. It is where you must write good quality articles or they will be deleted. There is much more to this change, but, as this message stated, it IS beta. Second: Yes i changed the wiki. Ya like it? Anyways, i saw you before you got an account. Well, not YOU, but your edits. Im so glad you got help from SirPikmin! Infact, i was going to do what he did but he got to it first! The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat You called me famous?? Wow... Not really but hmmm... your right! You think i am!?!!! Thanks! You are nice. Ya know what? Im gonna tell you a good idea. be my pal!The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat I did not make the template GSB, Peanut did. He is the one you should be thanking, not me. If you mean the category for your game, however, then you are welcome. a brief list of articles i have made as of tuesday, May 26, 2009: *Gold Pikmin *Bronze Pikmin *Silver Pikmin *Gathering of the Silver *Bronze Whistle *Olimar's Daughter *Pikmin: Gold/Silver/Bronze *Jade Bulborb *Cave of Origin *Withered Horsetail *Sign up: Gold/Silver/Bronze *Pool of Sapphire *Ruby Jellyfloat *Lost Pikmin Village *Elder's Council House *Shiny Candypop *Zombie Valley *Zombie Sheargrub *Zombie Bulborb *Pikmin: Global Breakdown/Challenge Mode and i THINK that is all. so far... GoldPikPik silver 22:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) No problem!The one and only, Peanut64.- Sysop,Bureaucrat Sure, you can use the Crystal Pikmin. Thanks :) I figured as long as I made the quite a bit about it, I might as well be a little more in-depth about what I made. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* So in that way they're (maybe) better than canon games! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* That's part of the reason I edit here a lot more than Pikipedia. It takes a long time for new information to get out. But we may learn something new about Pikmin 3 next month! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* YES!! Pikmin: Global Breakdown. You now officially can make ONLY Pikmin: Global Breakdown/Challenge Mode until further notice. You can make all of the levels and use the enemies from PGB shown on the piklopedia page. Happy hunting!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Yep. You can sa long as it isnt weird. If they are ill leave you a message and delete the article. I am trusting you with an important part in my game as most people will not let random people do that stuff so consider yourself lucky. Chiao!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat I meant delete what you made.Not the entire thing!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Those were great! Go ahead and make those.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Thanks! I was thinking that after all that 30-floor final dungeon nonsense there needed to be some kind of reward! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yes. Very good. Now. I will help you become more BOLD. See the diffrence in a minute... Yes. I knew that would happen. YOUR SIG IS BOLD!! There. Sorry bout' that! No problem.Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Sorry. I wasnt there at that moment. Good changes.!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Here are the Gold Pikmin sprites. GOLDPIKPIK!! Your fan game is put on the timeline but it is on the alternate reality side because.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, GoldPikPik, have you been editing here lately?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Welcome back! A lot has happened after you went AWOL, most notably that we reached our 1,000 article goal. I hope you will be able to edit more often now. Good! You should edit more with Gold Silver!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Im baaaaccckkk.... (sorta) With all of my new hobbies, plus my new and HARD schooling, I dont know if i can find the time to be on pickcannon-NOT but ill try! 'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I LOVE what you guys have done with the wikia (or what the wikia has done to its self... Idk) it looks sooo cool! Kudos to you! 'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Good to see you here, even if it's just something brief. It's all tougher for us to edit now with school. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I wish I could help you with some ideas, but my problem right now is- it's hard for me to work out even my own ideas! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I really dont have much ideas right now. I might contribute later, but not now, so bye! Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I thought my bulborb sig wasnt good enough, and the new one i can use for links. But i guess i can construct a new one '''BETTER' than the last.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hello PikPik. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hey, buddy. I could use some help with aritlces. I now am marking EVERY SINGLE PAGE on Pikmin Fanon (Not talk or special pages) as High Quality, Medium Quality, or Low Quality. I could use your help. Just scroll through many pages and mark them with , , or , depending on what the quality of the article. Dont mark all of your pages High, be fair so people can improve it. Put the Template after the Game templates and Real or NoReal and before the infoboxes. I really would appreciate if you helped, because this is a lot for one person! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Where did you go?!? You were great here, and I'd like to say, "Will, you come back please?" :We care! Come back!